Mine
English Pronunciation * , , * * Etymology 1 Pronoun # Non-premodifying possessive case of I. My; belonging to me; that which belongs to me. (See usage notes below.) Usage notes * My and mine are essentially two forms of the same word, with my being used attributively before the noun, and mine being used in all other cases; hence: *: No, that's not '''my' car.'' (attributive use) *: That car next to it isn't '''mine', either.'' (predicative use) *: ''Mine is the one over there, on the far right.'' (substantive use) *: ''Mine for only a week so far, it already feels like an old friend.'' (absolute use) * In archaic use, this word is occasionally used attributively after the noun, in which case mine is used: ** ''a''1611, William Shakespeare, The Tempest, Act V, Scene 1, **: … Flesh and blood, / You, brother mine, that entertain'd ambition, / … * In the above respects, this word is analogous to most of the other possessive pronouns, as well as a number of other noun modifiers, such as lone/''alone. * Historically, ''my originally came to be used only before a consonant sound, and later came to be used regardless of the following sound. Nonetheless, mine still sees archaic pre-vocalic use: ** 1862 February, Julia Ward Howe, "The Battle Hymn of the Republic", in The Atlantic Monthly, Volume IX, Number LII, page 10, **: Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord: / … Translations * Arabic: (li) * Armenian: իմը (imë) * Breton: ma hini , ma re * Catalan: , * Czech: * Dutch: de , het * Esperanto: * Finnish: (after the verb olla) , (colloquial) * French: le * German: , * Greek: , , , , , * Hungarian: , , * Italian: , , , * Japanese: 私のもの (watakushi no mono) * Korean: 나의 것 (naegeot) * Latvian: , , , * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , , * Norwegian: , , , * Persian: , , * Pitjantjatjara: ngayuku * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , , , * Romanian: al meu , a mea * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: , , See also Etymology 2 From , from Old French mine, from Late Latin mina, from Gaulish *''mēnā'' 'ore, mine', akin to Welsh mwyn, Irish míanach 'ore'. Noun view of an anti-tank landmine]] # An excavation from which ore or solid minerals are taken, especially one consisting of underground tunnels. # A passage dug toward or underneath enemy lines, which is then packed with explosives. # A device intended to explode when stepped upon or touched, or when approached by a ship, vehicle, or person. # A type of firework that explodes on the ground, shooting sparks upward. # The cavity made by a caterpillar while feeding inside a leaf. Derived terms * anti-personnel mine * anti-tank mine * coal mine * gold mine, goldmine * land mine, landmine * limpet mine * magnetic mine * minefield * minelayer * mine of information * miner * mineral * mine run * mine shaft, mineshaft * minesweeper * mineworker * naval mine * open-pit mine * proximity mine * proxy mine * salt mine * strip-mine, strip mine Translations * * Arabic: * Armenian: * Breton: , * Bulgarian: , , * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , , * Greek: ορυχείο (orikhio) , μεταλλείο (metalio) * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: (əndōng rai) * Korean: ( ) * Latvian: * Macedonian: , , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: గని (gani) * Thai: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Korean: * * Arabic: * Armenian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: (krōəp mīn), (mīn) * Korean: ( ) * Latvian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Thai: * Vietnamese: * Breton: * Finnish: * Korean: * Catalan: * Finnish: Verb # To remove (ore) from the ground. #: Crater of Diamonds State Park is the only place in the world where visitors can '''mine' their own diamonds.'' # To sow mines (the explosive devices) in (an area). #: We had to slow our advance after the enemy '''mined' the road ahead of us.'' # To damage (a vehicle or ship) with a mine (an explosive device). Derived terms * miner * mining Translations * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: , * Italian: , * Latvian: iegūt * Macedonian: * Polish: wydobywać * Portuguese: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Catalan: * Czech: , * Dutch: mijnen leggen * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Latvian: mīnēt * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: minować, zaminować * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovene: minirati * Spanish: * Swedish: * Latvian: mīnēt, spridzināt * Macedonian: * Russian: , * : mengleuziañ (1), minañ (2) Anagrams * * mien, Mien * nime Category:1000 English basic words Category:English first person pronouns Category:English possessive pronouns Category:Mining ---- Danish Pronunciation * Noun # look, air, mien # mine # pit Inflection Pronoun # Plural form of min ---- French Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 *mina, from *meina. Noun # mine (excavation or explosive) Etymology 2 From . Noun # appearance, physical aspect; expression Etymology 3 From Verb form # # # # # Anagrams * * mien ---- Italian Noun mine # Anagrams * * meni ---- Japanese Noun # a peak; the back (of a sword) # name of an area located in Yamaguchi, Japan. ---- Norwegian Etymology From . Pronoun # References * ---- Romanian Noun mine # mines Pronoun # me #: mă iubeşti pe '''mine'?'' - Do you love me? Related terms * mă (unstressed form) * tine ---- Scots Pronunciation * Pronoun # mine ---- Spanish Verb # # # # ar:mine cs:mine de:mine et:mine el:mine es:mine fa:mine fr:mine ko:mine hr:mine io:mine id:mine it:mine kn:mine kk:mine sw:mine ku:mine lo:mine hu:mine ml:mine nl:mine ja:mine no:mine pl:mine pt:mine ru:mine simple:mine ss:mine fi:mine sv:mine tl:mine ta:mine te:mine tr:mine uk:mine vi:mine zh:mine